Amanda Cerny and You POV: 1
by That1GuySam
Summary: Sexual adventure concerning you and Amanda Cerny


*told in a first-person point of view (Your Point of view)*

You wake up at 7 in the morning a little bit drowsy. You take a glance over to you phone and notice you have an unread message. You unlock your phone to see the message, its a message from Amanda, Amanda Cerny.

The text reads, "Hey! Good morning sunshine! I was wondering if you could possibly help me with a video today? Meet me at my place around 5:00, ok? Thanks ;)."

you love your friend Amanda and are glad to help her out with another video. But you can't stop thinking about fucking her brains out. You feel your shorts being tugged by the hard on your getting just thinking of her and her body. You can smell the lust in the air. You shrug it off and get ready for your day.

It's 6:45 and you are arriving at Amanda's apartment. Its a very nice complex as she gets paid a lot for the videos she does on youtube and vine.

You head to her door and knock on it. Amanda swings the door open and with her face full of excitement screams, "you made it!" as she pulls you by the arm into her apartment and into her living room. You notice she is wearing a large white t-shirt and some short shorts and barefoot. You can barely make out the pink poke-a-dot bra she is wearing underneath her t-shirt which arouses you a little. Amanda guides you to the couch as you guys sit down still holding your arm.

"I'm so glad you made it! I've been dying to see you again!", said Amanda

You respond, "Hey! I'm glad to see you too, as always!"

Amanda says, "I'm gonna be honest with you... uuhhhh the video that I had in mind of making with you isn't the typical video we usually make."

"oh?" you say questioningly.

"Yea, it isn't one that we can upload to youtube per say.", Amanda responded.

 **You stare at her blankly and confused.**

 **"ok look, im gonna be honest with you... I lay awake just thinking about you! I just lay there in my bed horny and wet just thinking of you being inside me!", said Amanda. Amanda looks at you and with a smile, bites her lips. You tense up as you feel your bulge growing in your pants. You notice Amanda using her hands to pull her shirt down in front of her crotch and you can tell that it's because she was getting wet.**

 **"Here, come with me", says Amanda as she grabs you by the hand and leads you to her bedroom.**

 **Once inside you see the camera and stand set up and aimed at her bed.**

 **"Look, I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me hard and make me cum, and to make it a little more exciting, we're gonna record it all!", says Amanda as you stand there speechless.**

 **Amanda goes over to the camera to press record. Amanda then grabs you and kisses you. She shoves her tongue into your mouth. You instinctly wrap your arms around her and begin to kiss her back, shoving your tongue in her mouth as you taste eachother. you feel your bulge growing as Amandas crotch grinds on your leg. You can feel the warmth of her pussy now grinding on your crotch. You slide your hands down Amanda's back and grab her ass, pulling her towards you even more. you continue to make out with Amanda, tasting the juices from her mouth.**

 **Amanda rips your shirt off leaving you chest bare. She runs her fingers down chest. You grab Amanda and swing her around and pull her towards you as her ass is now grinding on your crotch**

 **"ooohhh, you know what you want don't you?" says Amanda**

 **you reach you hand under Amandas shirt and cup her soft breast under her shirt, squeezing it as Amanda lets out a moan. you run you hand down her stomach towards her crotch as you rub her pussy through her shorts. you unbutton her shorts and stick your hand into her shorts and underwear, feeling her warm and wet pussy as you slide two fingers into her. Amanda lets out a moan as she grasps your cock with her hand which is in your pants already.**

 **you take off her shirt and cup her breast with one hand as your other hand fingers her wet pussy. Amanda grabs your arm and guides it out of her shorts, turns around and licks the fingers that were inside of her just moments ago. Amanda gets on her knees, unzips your pants and guides them to the floor. she takes a hold of your rock hard cock and takes a moment to admire it before shoving it in her mouth, slididng it in and out of her mouth. You take a hold of her hair as she looks up at you with her beautiful eyes and you shove her head down your cock as you thrust in her mouth. Amanda begins to gag but you force her cock down her throat anyway.**

 **Amanda breaks away from your cock as she gasps for air. You feel her saliva that was left on your cock slide down your legs. Amanda un does her bra and lets it fall to the floor. Amanda stands up as you shove your hands into the back of her shorts grabbing the flesh of her big round ass. Her shorts fall to the floor. Amanda grabs your hand and leads you to the bed. She lays on her back on the bed as you move your body over hers**

 **"Fuck me the hardest you've evr fucked anyone!" moans Amanda**

 **you kiss her nipples which makes her moan. you start to kiss down her stomach finally reaching her crotch as she spreads her legs open for you. you lick her clit as she moans deeper. you dig into the middle of her legs, putting your whole face into the middle of her legs. you shove your tongue into the walls of her pussy, tasting the warm juices that fill her pussy. Amanda starts to moan louder as she grabs you by the hair and begins to force your head deeper in between her legs as they wrap around your head. you grab ahold of her thighs as you bring them closer to your face even more, making Amanda moan louder and louder, screaming your name, as you twirl your tongue inside of her warms walls while her juices drip down your chin. Amanda closes in towards climax as she grabs your head and shoves deeper in between her legs.**

 **you retract from her crotch, gasping for air as you flip Amanda on her front on all fours. you close in on her back as you put you body against her warm back. You lay on amandas back as she supprts you on all fours. you take a hold of her breast just dangling there as you kiss the back of her neck. Amanda feels the head of you rock hard cock slowly reach the entry of her dripping wet pussy as you slowly shove it in deeper.**

 **"oh shit!", moans Amanda as she takes a hold of your hand that is cupping her breast.**

 **"You finally shove your cock all the way into her pussy reaching her walls. Amanda lets out a faint gasp. you begin to fuck her, sliding your cock in and out of her dripping pussy. Amanda let sout a moan every time the head of your cock reaches the wall in her pussy as it rubs on her g-spot. With every thrust you make, you pull her ass towards you cock, making a clapping sound of your bodys banging eachother. Amanda tightens her grasp on your hand and the sheets as she announces that she is gonna cum. you begin to thrust deeper and harder as Amanda begins screaming and you notice her body trembling and her give way making her arch forward which lifts her ass higher making the head of your cock rub her g-spot even harder. you grab her and hold her up against your chest. you begin to feel the walls of Amandas pussy contracting on your cock, squeezing it even more as juices begin to pour out of her pussy and all over your crotch and sheets, Amandas lets out a scream. The warmth of her juices was all you need. you burst you load of cum right inside of Amanda while she continues to orgasm. your load shoots straight up deep in her pussy, you just wouldn't dare to pull out. as cum still oozes out of your cock, you keep on thrusting inside of her. The both you scream as you orgasm together. Once the climax stops, you bodies collapse on the bed. you grab a hold of her waist as you bring her towards your body, you spoon her as she lets out a giggle. you stick your cock dripping of juices from both your cum and Amandas cum and shove it into Amandas dripping wet pussy as your bodies connect. you leave your ock inside of her as you both fall asleep.**


End file.
